


Early Morning Voices

by TreeofStars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: Bill and Laura on a sleepy morning.





	Early Morning Voices

Laura woke abruptly, memories of a disturbing dream fading as she blinked sleepiness away. An arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to the warm body behind her. She turned her head, straining to see the time. She had a few hours until her first meeting; Tory would undoubtedly arrive on Galactica 2 hours ahead of time.

Pushing Bill’s arm aside carefully, she tried to slide out of the rack without waking him. It didn’t work. His arm slid right back into position around her waist, holding her tight to him.

“Bill, I have to get up.”

“No, you don’t.”

She could tell by the sound of his voice his eyes were still closed. “I have a meeting.”

“Not for another few hours.”

How did he do that? The man had an internal clock like she’d never seen before. “Tory will be here early.”

“We still have time.”

She felt his hardness pressing against her behind. “Not that much time.”

“No,” he protested, snuggling his face closer to her neck. “Just wanna hold you a little while longer.”

She sighed quietly. It was so easy for him to voice and express his emotions. Sometimes she envied that.

She felt his lips press against her neck. “Is that okay?”

She nodded, not able to say the simple ‘yes’ that would voice her own wants and emotions.

“Good. Now sleep, Laura.”

She lay there until she felt his breathing fall into a familiar rhythm, sure he was asleep. Then she carefully slid her hand down and laced it with his, holding it tight against her.


End file.
